Crimson Moon Report 13
Crimson Moon Report #13 - January 15, 2011 Summary: Isanae is captured in River's Rest and sacrificed by cultists. ---- Excerpt from post by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 1/25/11 The evening of January 15, the crimson moon rose once more and disturbances were noted in the Landing and River's Rest, perhaps elsewhere. Landing townspeople began to clear, some people peeled off from the main group to try to get the stragglers to seek shelter, as well as search for a 'something' that was loose in town. A plume of smoke was seen outside the Landing gates, then we heard the following: The quiet march of sandaled feet is heard in the area and the tendrils of smoke grow in strength, followed by the murmurs. A single voice calls out, "Under the light of the crimson moon, all shall be revealed!" and is followed by the praise and cheer of others. Orainissa then grew still, and the male voice sounded that had come from Beatrise before. A male voice comes from Orainissa's mouth, dark and sinister in sound. "Before this moon wanes this evening, you will know our strength. One of your ranks will be found wanting.", it says and is followed by laughter. Only after the sound falls, the body of Orainissa goes limp before she stumbles. Orainissa would be troubled by the possessing force for the rest of the night. Soon after, Mithogras reported that Isanae had been kidnapped from River's Rest. As she recounted later, she had seen a girl running through town. She followed, only seeing glimpses of her, until she got to the creek in the southwest part of town. At that point, she was ambushed, knocked unconscious, and woke to find herself chained to a rock in a place called the Amber Tear. The scent of burning herbs was heavy in the air, which she reported worked like sedatives to keep her drugged. While Mithogras searched, Fjalar reported an amber sphere had appeared in the River's Rest commons that let him watch what was going on. People began to arrive to watch the sphere or to help in the search. This was what was seen in the sphere, from when I arrived: A dark robed figure says, "Shhh.." A dark robed figure says, "All will be revealed in time." Isanae exclaims, "Let me go!" A dark robed figure extends his hand, waiting only moments before a vial is placed in his hand from a nearby cultist. (Isanae tries to struggle but to no avail.) A lone howl echoes in the distance, creating goosebumps on the skin as its eerie cry lingers in the senses momentarily. Isanae shivers. A dark robed figure gazes down upon Isanae, a lascivious smile upon his face as he takes in the emotions etched across Isanae's face. A brief whisper is given to Isanae, and then the vial is opened as the Priest nods to his acolyte. Isanae groans as her face is forced to the right, exposing her left ear. Isanae bursts into tears, her eyes glazed with fear. The excited murmurs of those gathered echoes throughout the clearing as they observe the blood ritual. Isanae exclaims, "Please. Please let me go!" Isanae suddenly gasps, a look of confusion and then intense fear spreading across her face as the drops of blood exit the vial and turn into a thick sliver of wriggling shadow that disappears into her ear. From the expression on Isanae's face and the way her body goes rigid in pain, it is obvious that something intense is occurring. The skin of her temple is throbbing and something slithers just beneath the flesh, making its way up towards her cranium before disappearing with a wet POP that echoes sickly. She strains against the stone slab, unable to move and unable to scream as fear creates a rigidness in her body. Isanae cries in pain, her face contorted in torment as she weeps. Soft whispers fill the area as verses filter through the air. A dark robed figure smiles. A dark robed figure watches the victim's reactions, quietly chanting beneath his breath as he grips the vial in his hand with a tight clench of his fingers. After a moment, he recorks the vial and hands it to the acolyte, and then returns his gaze to his victim. Isanae cries in pain, her face contorted in torment as she weeps. A dark robed figure reverently exclaims, "She is Yours, my Lord! She is Your gift! Mold her in fear!" A dark robed figure gazes up at the crimson sky. A dark robed figure clasps his hands together over the victim, chanting in prayer feverishly as the cultists gathered begin to chant in rhythm. (Isanae tries to move but is unable to as the tears continue to stain her cheeks.) Isanae twitches with the agony her is experiencing, and her body is contorting of its own will. It seems that with each chant, each syllable of prayer to the dark Lord, the victim twists with another stab of pain. Panting and covered in sweat, she struggles futilely for several moments before straining upwards and crying out with one last, agonizing shriek. Trickles of blood escape her nose and ears as she collapses upon the large rock finally, having lost the battle to death. The priest nods with satisfaction as she gazes down at the corpse of Isanae. She then motions to her acolytes, who accompany her from the clearing. The remaining cultists begin the process of wrapping the corpse in cloth and, once done, cart it away to the hut. A dark robed figure just went south. While this was taking place, Nilandia attempted to locate Isanae through the sphere, only to find her efforts diverted by the sphere. A thundercloud gathered over the sphere, and she was struck with lightning to the head. The sphere then vanished. A few minutes later, Isanae revived and exited the hut she was taken to. A few people went to go tend to her. Isanae recounted her own version of events, while some also examined the area. Nilandia noticed the burning herbs which are used for anesthetics and sedatives, a pile of clean burial cloths in one corner, and the essence of others who had bled upon a table in the hut on which Isanae had been lain after the ritual. There was also a large sigil burned into the ground near the ritual site, and amber beading lining the doorway into the hut. Isanae's account of what happened didn't differ very much in substance from what was seen except for the following. The head figure said that Isanae was 'lucky,' but wouldn't respond when she demanded to know who this 'him' is who she was meant to be a gift for. The priest also said "The blood of the Avatar" just before he poured the substance in her ear. She felt something burrow into her ear, like a worm, and it caused intense pain. When Nilandia examined her afterward, however, she noticed nothing in her flesh, but a lingering taint of shadow by her ear. Eventually, everyone left aside from Nilandia, who lingered to take as many notes and sketches as possible of the area. She soon began to feel as though she shouldn't linger for much longer, however, and made her way out. I have a log of the area, however, which I can supply if it's desired. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports